Akita
Herkunft und Geschichte Dieser große Spitztyp, auch als Akita Inu bekannt, gilt als japanische Nationalrasse. Das dem Akita oft hinzugefügte Inu oder Ken bedeutet nichts anderes als „Hund". Zuchtnachweise können bis ins 15. Jahrhundert zurückverfolgt werden und Skelettfunde lassen vermuten, dass es ähnlich aussehende Hunde in Japan bereits vor ca. 5.000 Jahren gegeben haben muss. Er stammt aus der Provinz Akita auf der Insel Honshu, wo er einst auf die Jagd nach Bären und anderes Hochwild, sowie als Wach- und Zughund eingesetzt wurde. Die ersten Vorfahren der Akita waren mittelgroße Hunde, die in der von Jagd und Fischfang geprägten Matagi-Dörfern (Jägerdörfer) Nordjapans als Matagi Inu gehalten wurden und von Antilope bis Bär alles jagten. Im Mittelalter änderten sich die gesellschaftlichen Bedingungen, die Landwirtschaft wurde ausgebaut, es entstanden Bauerndörfer, der Adel erstarkte, Revolten waren an der Tagesordnung. In der sesshaften Bevölkerung wuchs der Wunsch, zum Schutz von Haus und Hof Wach- und Schutzhunde einzusetzen – aus dem Matagi Inu wurde der Akita Inu mit imposanten Aussehen, wachsam, wehrhaft, selbstbewusst, größer und kräftiger als der Matagi Inu, den es in den abgelegenen Jägerdörfern aber weiterhin gab. Im 19. Jahrhundert wurde aus dem europäischen Ausland die Sitte, Hundekämpfe zu veranstalten, übernommen. Dazu waren die einheimischen Rassen nicht geeignet Deshalb wurden ausländische Hunde (vor allem Molosser und Terrier) eingeführt und mit den einheimischen Hunden gekreuzt – es entstanden große Hunde, die mit Matagi und Akita in Wesen und Aussehen nicht mehr viel gemein hatten - mit Schlappohren, hängender Rute, lockerer Haut und hängenden Lefzen. In der Epoche der Tokugawa bis zur Epoche der Taisho (1603 - 1925) soll der Akita hauptsächlich Gefährte der Samurai gewesen sein. 1931 wurde der Akita durch Kaiser Hirohito zum Nationalbesitz erklärt. Damit war auch der Export eines Akita nicht mehr erlaubt. Erst nach 1945 wurde diese Bestimmung nicht mehr eingehalten. Während der Besatzungszeit wurden viele Akita nach Amerika ausgeführt. Der Akita gehört zu den offiziellen National- und Naturdenkmälern Japans. Der Akita und der Amerikanische Akita haben beide ihren Ursprung in Japan. Dadurch ist die Entwicklung des Akita und des Amerikanischen Akita bis etwa 1950 fast gleich. Erst seit nunmehr über 60 Jahren ist die Entwicklung unterschiedlich. Wie alle Hunde in Japan war der Akita im 18. Jahrhundert gesetzlich geschützt, doch im 19. Jahrhundert flammte die Begeisterung für Hundekämpfe erneut auf, was der kraftvolle Akita zu spüren bekam. In der Zeit von etwa 1915 bis 1947 hatte sich der Akita im Erscheinungsbild stark verändert. Nach dem 2. Weltkrieg, in dessen Notzeiten viele Hunde nicht mehr ernährt werden konnten oder sogar als Nahrung dienen mussten, wurde mit den wenigen Überlebenden in diesem Sinne weitergezüchtet. Dabei kristallisierten sich 2 Linien heraus. Die eine war die mehr dem ursprünglichen japanischen Hundetyp entsprechende Ichinoseki-Linie. Die andere war die Linie von Dewa-go und seinem Sohn Kongo-go, in denen die Einkreuzungen von Molossern und Deutschem Schäferhund noch zu erkennen waren. Heute stellen die aus den beiden verschiedenen Schlägen gezielt gezüchteten Hunde die Vertreter der beiden unterschiedlichen Akita-Rassen – den Japan-Akita, hochläufig, mit kurzem Rücken und spitztypischem Kopf, wie er im Mutterland Japan bevorzugt wird und den American Akita, gedrungener, mit niedrigeren Läufen, längerem Rücken und rechteckigerem Kopf, wie er den amerikanischen Vorstellungen entspricht. Wesen Der Akita ist ein unabhängiger und eigenständiger Hund, nicht unterwürfig, mit starker Bindung zu seiner Bezugsperson, Fremden gegenüber freundlich bis gleichgültig. Im Haus ist er sehr ruhig und bellt vergleichsweise wenig. Grundlage einer guten Mensch/Hund Beziehung sind Vertrauen und gegenseitiger Respekt. Eine gewaltfreie Erziehung ist ein Muss! Der Akita will von seinem Menschen anständig behandelt werden und nur so können Sie sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Der viel zitierte „will to please“ also das gefallen-wollen, ist beim Akita wenig ausgeprägt. Dazu hat er zu sehr seinen eigenen Kopf. Trotzdem entwickeln Akita eine sehr starke Bindung zu ihren menschlichen Bezugspersonen. Der Akita braucht eine hohe Individualdistanz und viele Akita spielen nicht mehr gerne mit anderen Hunden, wenn sie dem Welpen und – Junghundalter entwachsen sind. Wenn Akita die Kommunikation mit ihren Artgenossen nicht vom Welpenalter gelernt haben und – wie häufig zu beobachten – eher von anderen Hunden fern- und an der Leine gehalten werden, kann es zu Problemen kommen. Besonders die Rüden versuchen gleichgeschlechtliche Artgenossen zu dominieren. Hündinnen sind in der Regel einfacher im Umgang mit anderen Hunden, aber auch bei ihnen kommt es entscheidend darauf an, ob und wie viele positive Kontakte ihnen von klein auf mit anderen Hunden ermöglicht werden. Der Akita wurde in Japan ursprünglich als Jagdhund gezüchtet. Dieses Erbe hat er sich bewahrt. Der überwiegende Teil der Akita hat einen mittleren bis starken Jagdtrieb, der nur durch eine konsequente Erziehung und eine starke Bindung zu seinem Menschen zu kontrollieren ist. Seiner Familie gegenüber entwickelt der Akita zumeist einen starken Schutztrieb, den man auf keinen Fall unkontrolliert fördern sollte. Akita zeigen große Aufmerksamkeit, wenn es um ihren Lebensraum und ihre „Familie“ geht. Aufgrund ihres ausgeprägten territorialen Bewusstseins neigen Akita dazu, Bewegungen am der Grundstücksgrenze und auf dem häuslichen Grund zu verfolgen und diese durch Bellen zu melden. Im Fall einer Haltung in einer Mietwohnung sollte die Qualität des Akita als Wachhund mit in Betracht gezogen werden. Territoriale und rangbezogene Verhaltensmuster können sich durchmischen und dazu führen, dass die eigene soziale Gruppe nach außen gegenüber Mensch und Tier abgegrenzt und gegebenenfalls verteidigt wird. Das starke, mutige und sehr treue Tier wird in Japan heute als Diensthund bei Polizei und Militär geführt. 'Wesensmerkmale in Kürze:' *ungeeignet für Stadtwohnung *fühlt sich in kaltem Klima wohl *lebt und schläft gerne im Freien *lässt sich nicht leicht zum Gehorsam erziehen *kommt mit anderen Hunden nicht gut zurecht Bilder Japaneseakita.jpg|Rot-weißer Akita akita-inu74.jpg|Rot-weißer, weißer und blau gestromter Akita Quellen *Informationen **Wikipedia **www.japan-akita.de **www.akita.de **www.hundund.de **Buch: Hunderassen - Geschichte•Bilder•Fakten, Parragon, Bryan Richard, 2007 *Bilder **www.akita-inu-elevage.com **www.punjabigraphics.com **Wikipedia Kategorie:Alle Seiten Kategorie:Alle Hunderassen Kategorie:Gruppe 5 Kategorie:Rassen ohne Arbeitsprüfung Kategorie:Rassen aus Japan Kategorie:Rassen aus Asien Kategorie:Asiatische Spitze und verwandte Rassen Kategorie:Ehemalige Kampfhunde Kategorie:Ehemalige Jagdhunde Kategorie:Ehemalige Wachhunde Kategorie:Begleithunde Kategorie:Diensthunde